Yugioh: Preschool
by TheJapaneseWeirdo
Summary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!
1. The normal begining of a normal day

"Hiya! I'm Yumora, my nickname's Mora! This is my frist story, on here! I really suck at spelling so please don't get angry! LOL! PLEASE R&R!" Said me.

Sumary: Do you remember when you were in pre-school and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as the Yu-gi-oh characters all in the same pre-school. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

It was a nice morning inNorth Domino Cityand everyone was doing there daily things. You could see the mail man getting chased by the neighborhood dogs, you could see people going outside to get there milk, the newspaper boy trying to pedal up the huge hill, a mom screeching at her daughter for picking her nose and eatting the booger, and ofcourse all the parents with little kids bringing them to the Domino cityPre-school. You would probaly see Seto Kaiba's mother in the lead praticly draging poor little Seto behind her, and then Zigfreed Vonshroder's mother trying to beat them to the door. It happened everyday. Zigfreed's mom and Seto's mom would call each other bad names and filp each other off in the undieing war between the two families. Today was the day that Seto's mom was in a rage because Seto had not been feeling that great and vomited on her favorite sweater and then had started to cry when she made a fist at him and then she had relized that they had to leave cause Zigfreed's mom had probaly already left there house, so she grabed a very grumpy and tired and sick Seto and draged him off just passing Zigfreed and his mom. Anyway Seto and his mom had finaly gotten to the door.

"Muhahahhahahahahahhaha! Your no match for my superior nature!" Seto's mom bragged.

"You only beat me because your legs are longer then mine, bitch!" Ziggy's mom said back.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Seto's mom asked in a furious tone.

"Here we got again." Said Seto.

"Yeah, what are you gonna a do about it fatty?" Ziggy's mom said.

"Oh now it's on!" Seto's mom basicly yelled as she jumped at Ziggy's mom.

Now the two women were biting, scratching, kicking, punching, yelling at, slapping, body slaming, and strangling each other. And all the other mother's and there childern walked past them and went inside.

"Bye mommy, good luck with the fight." Seto said as he walked inside the pre-school.

"Bye honey, have fun in school!" Seto's mom replyed bashing Ziggy's mom on the street over and over again.

"Bye mom, hope you don't get a broken arm like last time." Ziggy said to his mother as he followed Seto inside.

"..." said his mom.You see she had been knocked out.

(inside the pre-school)

It was a very normal morning inside the pre-school class, the one down the hall to the left of the door, you know room 3 taught by Ms.Maruki before she became a high school teacher. Anyway, everything was happening like always. Mai was trying to make her clouths shorter, Espa-Roba was trying to predict the thoughts of everyone, Mako was playing this game where you have to pretend to fish to win points, Weevil was peting a cockroach in the corner, Rex was playing with dinosar toys, Ryou was building with blocks and anytime it got really high Bakura would come out and knock it over, Tea was playing with barbies and pretending to make them all become friends, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were playing a role playing game where Joey and Tristan were basketball stars and Yugi was playing the part of the ball, Seto was making a hologram projector to project a image of some of his duel monster cards, and Zigfreed was using his hair products.

"Okay class, please come to the rug, class." Said Ms.Maruki

Then the class all went to the rug to see what was instore that day.

* * *

Well I have to go now! Please, Read and Review! Love yaz as friends! - Mora


	2. The school is stupid very stupid

Hiya! This is the second chapter of 'Yugioh: Pre-school!' And sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Enjoy!

Sumary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

Last chapter: Everyone went to Pre-school and they all went to the rug to find out what they were going to do that day!

* * *

"Good job on coming to the rug, but Joey, please take Yugi out of your backpack." Ms.Maruki said. 

"Fine." Said Joey has he went to his backpack and took Yugi, who was whipering, out of his backpack and then went back to his spot.

"Okay, now class, who can read the frist subject on the Agenda?" asked Ms.Maruki, and Seto imeditly raised his hand.

"Apart from Seto." Said Ms.Maruki.

Everyone looked in wonder at the agenda. And Joey started to scratch his head in confusion.

"Okay, Seto please read the frist subject." Ms.Maruki said.

"It reads Math, and math is the same thing as Arithmatic and-" Said Seto but was cut off by Ms.Maruki saying "Okay Seto I think we all know what math means." Ms.Maruki said very quickly cause Seto was known for talking about acidemic things for a very very long time. Like the time he managed to say 1+1 in 24256 diffrent ways.

"Awww, but it's fun to explain what Arithmatic means." Said Seto sadly.

"But, We need to get on with the day Seto." Said Ms.Maruki.

"Okay." Seto said.

"Now everyone please go to your desks." Said Ms.Maruki.

"We don't have desks." Pointed out Ryou.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Ms.Maruki said.

You see they use to but the school had 'accedently' broken all the desks, and now they all sat on pillows on the floor like in a Asian resurant!

"Okay, then go to your pillows." Said Ms.Maruki.

"Okay." Said the class as they walked to there pillows which were pink for the girls and blue for the guys and Zigfreed got a yellow one cause they were possitive of his gender.

"Okay class take out your notebooks and a pencil." Said Ms.Maruki.

"We don't have pencils or notebooks." said Mai.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Said Ms.Maruki.

They use to have pencils and notebooks intil the school decied to have a hitler like thing were they burned all the books and pencils.

"Okay then, take out your clouth paper and quills." Said Ms.Maruki.

"Okay." Said the class.

"Copy this please." She said as she turned to face the black board but it wasn't a black board it was a 'stone carving wall.'

Then she started carving with all her streath to write something, and by the time it was lunch she had only made the number one on the wall.

"Okay, well I guess it's time for you to go to lunch." She said panting.

"YAY!" Said all the kids.

"But all of you have to eat school lunch."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Said all the kids.

"But you have to go with out me."

"YAY!" Said all the kids.

"You get to go with the janitor." Said Ms.Maruki.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Said all the kids.

The janitor was Mr.Nilly, he was a very fat, ugly, and ancient man who was a rumored Alien judging that he had green skin.

Then mr.Nilly knocked on the door and yelled "Mr.Niwwy here ta ick up da Shelderin!" Translation: "I'm here to take the class to lunch."

So all the childeren were taken down stairs and put in the lunch room and were left there. So they got on the lunch line and they looked at the menu and saw that the lunch ladies were serving Meat Loaf Suprise. And everyone gulped with looks of horror on there face. Because this kid named Jimmy Hoffernickle had actully eaten it and died at the hospital for deformity cases. You see it was a acid meat loaf, enough said.

* * *

Well that's the story for now cause I really gotta go! Please read and review! Thanks! Bye - Mora.


	3. Lunch isn't always the best subject

Hello people! This is the third chapter of my wonderful story! YAYNESS! Anyway please read and review! Thankies! Enjoy!

sumary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

Last chapter: They all went to lunch to find that the lunch ladies are surving meat loaf suprise. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! LOL! Fun fun.

* * *

So they all got there lunch and sat at the lunch table and stared at the brown and yellow 'meat loaf' with discust. 

"Hey Wheeler, be a good dog and eat the yummy brown thingy." Seto said.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" Joey cried, then he got up and ran away still crying and then he smacked into the wall a hurt his ellbow and then had a tempertantrum and then a teacher tried to comfert him and he bite her, it was a very pitiful sight.

"I pity him." Said Yugi.

"For once I agree with you." Said Seto.

"I think we all agree." Said Tea.

"Well, what are we gonna do about the 'Meat loaf'?" Asked Mako.

"Me and my cockroachs will eat it!" Weevil said with a full mouth of the 'meatloaf.'

"Uhhhhh... okay, here's the 'Meat loaf'" Said Seto pushing all the plates over towards Weevil.

Then everyone watched in discust and soon horror of what was happening, frist Weevil's brown hair turned neon gree and his orange eyes turned to green and his tanish skin turned much paler and he started to shrink (what he looks like now.)

"Yummy!" Said Weevil in a much more creepy voice than normal (the voice he has now.)

"Right, okay, I think you should take a vist to the nurse." said Espa-Roba in a concerned tone.

"But I feel fine!" Weevil said.

"But you don't look fine at all!" Said Tristan.

"I don't? I guess I'll just go to the nurse then." Said Weevil, and while he was walking young girls screamed and guys sheided the girls they liked from the horried sight of the boy walking down the hall, could it be? Could it be that Weevil Underwood had all of a sudden gotten even uglyer? Oh...my...god! It was him it seemed impossibe. Aw well.

Then all the kids heard a high pitched scream from the nurse's office and she came running in hyperventilating.

"OMG! There's this really ugly thing in my office!" The nurse screamed.

"That would be Weevil." Rex said.

"Oh, my bid." Said the nurse and then she walked back to her office.

"What time is it?" Asked Mai.

"It's 12:33, why do you ask?" Said Mako.

"I just wanna know cause I'm getting really B-O-R-D!" Mai said.

"oum on kiddies!" Screeched Mr.Nilly apprearing out of nowhere. Translation: "Come with me childern, I need to take you back to your classroom now."

So all the kids got up and followed Mr.Nilly and all of a sudden Mr.Nilly threw up a watch and said "Tistin is is de atch I onvicarued! ou can hav it ack!" transtation: "Tristan, here is your watch I convicatied and youcan have it back now." "Uh, Thanks." Tristan said as he took the now purple, goopy, bad smelling, and broken watch from mr.Nilly.

Then Mr.Nilly took them all back to there class room and left them there looking at Ms.Maruki who didn't appear to have made much progress on the carving wall, she had made aplus sign on thewall and was less then half way done carving the number two.

"Ummmm...Ms.Maruki, We're back from lunch." Seto Said.

Ms.Maruki jumped in suprise. "Oh hello class." She said. "Well now it's playtime, and then it's naptime, so go ahead and play."

"YAY!" All the kids said, so they all went to play there games.

* * *

Well that's it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter and read and review! Thanks! - Mora! 


	4. The pain of naptime

Hello! It's me again and this is the 4th chapter of Yugioh: Pre-school! I hope you like it!

Sumary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

Last chapter: Weevil turned even uglier, and everyone finished lunch and now it's playtime!

* * *

"Hey everyone! let's play a game together!" Said Tea happily. 

"Are you crazy?" Asked Joey.

"No, I just think that we should all be friends, so our friendship could guid us through darkness and lead us to light! And we would never be alone! We could all hang together as homies! It would be so magical!" Tea said with hearts in her eyes.

"That was beautiful!" Said some dude standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Joey.

"I'm Tea's Close Reletive! And I look exactly like her!" Said the dude.

"Right." Seto said sarcasticly, Seto had a very good reason to not believe the guy cause he had Maroon hair and tiny little eyes and looked like he was 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years old.

"Hi, Brad." Tea said.

"Hi Tea!" the guy said.

"Whose he?" Asked Yugi.

"He's my great great grandpa's 13th cousin 84283 times removed on my mom's X-husband's Cosin's side." Said Tea.

"Oh, wow." Said Yugi.

"Uh...Brad, I'd like you to leave my class." Said Ms.Maruki.

"Why?" Asked Brad.

"Because I never said you could interuped my class." Said Ms.Maruki.

"Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted!" He said as he walked out of the classroom sniffing.

"Okay class now it's naptime!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"BUT WERE NOT TIRED!" Yelled all the kids exept for Seto.

"I'm not tired enough to fall asleep at this moment in time. Besides I have to finish this projector." Seto said.

"Well everyone, it's time for naptime, which means you all have to at least lie down." Said Ms.Maruki.

"fine!" Said all the kids.

"Oh brilliant! Now get on your matresses!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"We don't have any Matresses." Seto said in a bored tone.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Said Ms.Maruki.

All the Matresses had gotten all moledly and soggy after this flood, and they didn't want to give each classroom matresses incase there was another flood so they gave each class rock Matress-like things.

"Okay then, class go to your rock matress-like things!" Ms.Maruki said.

Then all of the class went to there rock matress-like things and tried to get comfertable on the hard and cold rock matress-like things.

"And I'll go get your pillows and blankeys." Said Ms.Maruki.

"We don't have pillows or blankeys." Said Yugi.

"Oh yes, I forgot, again." Said Ms.Maruki.

The reason for no pillows or blankeys is that the pillows and blankeys got moledy in the flood too so the pillows were replaced by bags with rocks in them, and the blankeys were replaced by pottato sacks, I bet your wondering why all this stuffhappens, Well it's cause the school acts rich but is actully very poor and doesn't desever to be a respected school, plus the princible last year was taken away saying "I have know idea how that dead body got in my closet! I swear!" And then had tried to run away from the cops and fell in to a garbge can and rolled down the street (that princible hadbeen the princible for 19 years.) That should give you a idea about the school.

"Right! So I'll get your bag with rocks and pottato sacks!" Said Ms.Maruki.

Then Ms.Maruki dragged all the bags with rocks over to the correct bed and then got all the pottato sacks and put them over the kids.

Now all the kids were having a worse time because,

1. The rock matress-like things were cold and hard and uncomfey.

2. The bags with rocks in them were gagged and hurting there heads.

3.And the pottato sacks were itchy and didn't make them warm.

* * *

Well that's all the time I have for now! The next chapter will be out soon! YAY! LOL! Please read and review! Thanks! - Mora


	5. DISMISSAL YAYNESS!

Hello personie person! It's me again! This is the 5th chapter of my insane story of stupidity! Well enjoy! Please read and review!

Sumary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

Last chapter: It was naptime, ah yes painful naptime. Lol!

* * *

Now the pain of naptime was over and everyone was nursing small brusies and cuts.

"Okay now it's time to be dismissed!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"YAY!" Said all the childeren.

"But none of your parents are hear." Said Ms. Maruki.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Said all the childern.

"Oh there they are!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"YAY!" Said all the childern.

"Well before you leave I just wanna say that tomorrow that were going on a fild trip to millitary school for a weekto see how the people live there! And all your parents signed the permisson slip! Well run off to your parents now!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yelled all the kids as they ran away.

And none of the kids knew what the hell Millitaryschool is so they didn't think about it intil the next day when the field trip was scudlued for!

* * *

Sorry it was so short! Well thanks for reading! Please read and review! Thanks!- Mora


	6. Off to millitary school they go!

Hiya! This is yet another story that me Kisha, has to continue. I really hope you like it!

Sumary: Do you remember when you were in preschool and everyone were innocent childern wanting to play with you? Well try and imagin it as some of the Yugioh characters all in the same preschool. Read to find out about how it all started! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

It was another normal day in North Domino city and everything happened like in the frist chapter exept Seto's mom and Seto weren't in the lead. They were in second, this made Seto's mom enraged, so she started running and poor little seto started to get dragged along behind her, getting many cuts. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Seto's mom said as she ran passed Ziggy and his mother.

"No you don't!" Screeched Ziggys mom triping Seto's mom, and Seto went flying in to the air and landed in to Ms.Maruki's arms.

"OMG! Seto, are you okay!" Asked Ms.Maruki startled.

"Uh-huh, I'm alright." Said Seto shakily.

"Good. What in the world!" Ms.Maruki asked staring at Ziggy's mom and Seto's mom, fighting.

"They do that alot!" Said Ziggy.

"YEP!" Said Seto, who just got put down on the ground by Ms.Maruki.

Then Ms.Maruki shook her head disbelieveingly and then went inside, then all the childeren went inside to. Then after everyone got settled, Ms.Maruki went to the front of the class.

"Okay class, do you have everything you need for the trip!" Asked Ms.Maruki.

"Yes!" Said everyone in the class in a loud voice, then Esp-Roba started to cry.

"Aw what's wrong?" Asked Ms.Maruki.

"I'm sensitive to loud noises!" Esp-Roba sobbed.

"Oh no. Then I don't think you should go to the millitary school!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"But I wanna go!" Cried Esp-Roba.

"Okay, if you say so." Said Ms.Maruki.

Then after the whole class got totally ready, Ma.Maruki took the class out to the buses.

"WHY ARE THEY YELLOW!" Screamed Weevil in a terrifed voice.

"Because, ummmm... because Santa Claus wanted them to be, now get on the bus kid!" Said Ms.Maruki.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Said Weevil smiling as he walked on the bus.

Then Joey triped when he was walking up the bus stairs and started crying.

"Aw, Joey it's okay." Said Ms.Maruki picking him up and rocking him back and forth. Then Joey spit at her face.

"YUCK! Okay... enough rocking time!" Said Ms.Maruki putting him down and whipping her face with a hanky.

Finally everyone was on the bus, so they started driving to the millitary school.

After about half an hour:

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Yugi.

"What happened NOW?" Asked Ms.Maruki.

"Seto poked me!" waled Yugi.

"MY EARS!" Yelled Esp-roba in pain.

"No I didn't!" protested Seto.

"Quite down, quite down!" Said Ms.Maruki sturnly.

"THE PAIN!" Yelled Esp-roba twiching on the floor.

Then Ms.Maruki went over to wear Esp-roba was and picked him up and sat down and placed him in her lap.

"Okay, Yugi what happened?" Asked Ms.Maruki.

"I was just sitting here minding my own bissness when Seto poked me in my eye!" Said Yugi.

"Okay, Seto what's your side of the story."

"I was sitting here and then Yugi started to breath on me so I told to turn the other way, he didn't respond so I told him again, no answer, so I simply waved my hand in front of his face, then he started to cry. But it could be possible my hand hit into his eye." Said Seto.

"Okay, Yugi, could it be that what Seto is saying might have happened?" Asked Ms.Maruki.

"Esyay." Said Yugi.

"Huh?" Said Ms.Maruki.

"It's Pig Latin, although pigs cannot speak latin, it's just what it's called." Said Seto smartly.

"Oh." Said Ms.Maruki.

Then after a tourcherous 7 hour journey with Joey singing "Bottles Of Beer On The Wall" for 4 hours, they arived at the millitary school.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry that it sucked big time. I swear the next one won't suck! Please Review! Oh yeah, and if you could give me story ideas for aYu-gi-oh humor, that would be really awesome!


End file.
